GARA-GARA ML
by kurukisya
Summary: Just a Yunjae story Oneshot


**WARNING** :

Cerita ini tidak masul akal, kalau masih mau baca saya tidak menerima keluhan.

Yunjae as always

Oneshoot.

...ML...

"Aaaarrgghhhh, sialan. Dasar menyebalkan!" sosok remaja itu memekik kesal dengan satu tangan memukuli boneka beruang yang berada dalam pangkuannya, sementara satu tangan lain memegang erat ponsel pintar yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Oh, tidak, sebenarnya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya adalah sesuatu yang tampak dilayar ponsel dengan warna merah mudah itu. Nafas remaja dengan paras manis itu tampak memburu karena terlalu lama mengoceh, merengut lucu dengan bibir merahnya yang tampak berkomat-kamit memaki ponselnya, ia melempar ponsel kesayangannya itu kearah samping. Terduduk diatas ranjang empuknya, kini kedua tangan kurus itu mengacak surai hitamnya yang tampak mencuat kemana-mana, tak beraturan layaknya seorang yang baru saja bangun tidur, terlihat lucu dengan apple hair yang kini tampak layu.

"Awas kau, suatu saat nanti jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan menghajarmu, huh." lagi, kalimat-kalimat yang mengandung sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir plum miliknya. Mata yang serupa dengan mata kucing itu memicing lucu, membuat parasnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna merahmuda dengan corak hello kitty, sungguh tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang mampu menepis rasa gemasnya pada remaja ini.

Brak!

Pintu kamar miliknya terbuka kasar, menampilkan sosok wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan ekspresi murka, dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang, bibir wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada sosok remaja yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berkedip polos, "Kim Jaejoong, bangun atau mama sita ponsel laknatmu itu!

Sontak, remaja dengan panggilan jaejoong itu kelabakan, turun dari ranjang empuknya tergesa-gesa, oh, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita jahat itu menyita ponsel kesayangannya, sudah cukup hanya mobil dan kartu kredit yang disita. "Mama, kau jahat sekali padaku. Awas saja, aku akan bilang pada papa."

Blam.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup cepat, membuat celotehan Jaejoong teredam hingga terdengar samar. Wanita cantik yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu kamar putranya itu hanya bisa mendengus samar, berjalan pelan kearah jendela kamar putranya, ia membuka jendela yang banyak ditempeli stiker-stiker lucu. Setelahnya, ia berjalan kearah ranjang putranya yang tampak berantakan, selimut sudah jatuh kelantai, bantal guling berserakan dengan beberapa boneka-boneka yang menjadi teman tidur putranya. Oh, astaga ia sampai melupakan kenyataan bahwa putranya itu masih lima belas tahun, usia dimana seorang anak yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi, sekaligus emosi yang tidak stabil. Haruskah ia membawa putra manisnya itu ke psikiater ?

"Dasar anak ini, sampai kapan mau main-main, eoh." Wanita itu menggeleng pelan saat melihat layar ponsel putranya yang menampilkan sebuah background sebuah aplikasi yang membuat putranya enggan untuk berjauhan dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah seringkali menasihati putra kesayangannya itu, bahkan suaminya yang mempunyai kesibukan luar biasapun telah turun tangan untuk menasehati putranya, namun apadaya, sepertinya putranya itu sudah terlalu mencintai aplikasi itu. Ia sempat akan meminta suaminya itu untuk menyita ponsel putranya, tapi suaminya itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengatakan jika itu akan semakin membuat putranya memberontak. Dan memang hal itu hampir sepenuhnya benar, karena remaja jaman sekarang jika dilarang dengan keras akan semakin memberontak, dan ia sebagai seorang ibu tidak mau jika putranya semakin menjadi. Kim Jaejoong, putra kesayangannya itu sudah cukup membuatnya pusing dengan ulah jahilnya, jika ditambah dengan pemberontakan, mungkin kepalanya akan botak memikirkan kenakalan putranya itu.

"Jaejoongie, jangan lama-lama mandinya, nanti terlambat." 

***Yunjae story***

"Jaejoongie!"

Remaja manis itu berhenti dan menoleh, tepat dibelakangnya sosok remaja dengan tubuh berisi berlari kecil kearahnya. Bibir plumnya refleks mencebik kesal melihat teman baiknya itu, dia masih marah pada remaja yang kini terengah didepannya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

Junsu, lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu mendelik lucu pada Jaejoong yang bersedekap dada dengan wajah melengos darinya. "Oh, ayolah Jaejoongie, kau masih marah dengan yang tadi pagi, eoh ?" tanya Junsu memelas, tanpa persetujuan dari teman karibnya, remaja imut itu menyeret lengan kurus Jaejoong yang pasrah saja saat tubuhnya diseret menuju kelas mereka digedung untuk kelas satu. Asal tau saja, mereka berdua ini masih berada ditingkat satu Shinki Highschool, meskipun keduanya memiliki perbedaan umur satu tahun, tapi entah bagaimana bisa menjadi teman karib. Mungkin karena hobi yang sama membuat keduanya menjadi sahabat sehidup seperjuangan.

"Kau membiarkan aku terbunuh begitu saja, uuh. Kau enak dapat poin banyak, aku bagaimana ?" Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya dibangku kedua dari belakang, ia tidak pernah menyukai tempat duduk paling depan, itu akan merusak mata katanya, alasan. Apalagi ia suka tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, jadi tempat duduk paling belakang adalah tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi dari para guru cerewet, meskipun beberapa kali ia mendapat teguran karena tertidur dengan sengaja, tentunya.

"Mianhe, ne. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Eh, apa kau masih saja suka bertengkar dengan _uknow_tampan_ ?" Junsu menatap sahabatnya yang merengut lucu. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang dia, grrrhhhh." Jaejoong mengeram tertahan saat mengingat rivalnya didunia maya. Astaga, jika saja ia bisa bertemu dengan sipemilik akun itu, sudah dapat dipastikan kedua tangan dan kakinya akan sangat senang untuk menjambak dan menendang orang itu.

Junsu terkikik geli saat melihat sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya mengeram kesal, ia jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosok yang selalu mengalahkan Jaejoong dalam dunia game yang mereka sukai saat ini. Junsu ingat, awal mula mereka menyukai game itu adalah karena Cho Kyuhyun, teman mereka yang berbeda kelas. Kyuhyun itu maniak game, sikulit pucat yang sangat berpengalaman didunia game, sama dengan dunia nyata, mulut teman pucatnya itu sangat berpengalaman dalam menyakiti hati orang lain. Ia dan juga Jaejoong tertarik untuk mencoba game terebut, berakhir dengan keduanya yang malah menjadi maniak game.

Melirik sahabatnya, ternyata Jaejoong sudah sibuk dengan ponsel merahmuda kesayangannya. Tak mau kalah, ia juga mengeluarkan ponselnya, masuk dalam aplikasi game yang membuatnya dan Jaejoong rela begadang hanya untuk menaikkan level. Keduanya tampak larut dalam permainan, sesekali berteriak heboh, menjerit kesal, dan berakhir dengan ponsel yang tergeletak paasrah diatas meja. "Uknow, sialan !" pekik Jaejoong kesal, ia heran, bagaimana mungkin setiap ia masuk dalam pertandingan orang itu menjadi rivalnya didalam permainan game ML.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tau siapa _uknow_tampan_ ?" Jaejoong menoleh cepat, hendak menyahuti dengan antusias ucapan sahabat imutnya, namun suara gebrakan pintu kelas membuatnya urung. Mata kucingnya menatap satu-persatu beberapa sosok yang ia ketahui sebagai anggota Osis, masuk kekelas mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Dan Jaejoong baru saja menyadari jika kelasnya telah ramai dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya, _'Sejak kapan mereka masuk ?'_

"Selamat pagi, adik-adik." Sosok sunbae dengan senyum memikat memulai kata, berdiri bersisian dengan dua sosok lainnya yang mengapit dirinya. Park Yoochun, namja yang berada dikelas tiga itu adalah wakit ketua Osis selama dua periode, yang Jaejoong dengar namja itu mempunyai banyak kekasih. Mata bulat miliknya melirik kearah samping, dimana sahabatnya Junsu tengah menganga lebar dengan kedua mata yang membulat seakan mau copot.

Plak.

Dengan gemas Jaejoong menampar lengan Junsu, hingga remaja imut itu memekik kesakitan. Well, meskipun mempunyai tubuh kurus yang terlihat lemah, Jaejoong adalah remaja yang kuat, pukulannya akan terasa menyakitkan, karena tidak ada lemak didalam tubuhnya. Bisa bayangkan, dengan telapak tangan kurus yang hampir memperlihatkan otot-otot lembut itu menampar kulitmu ? Pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Jaejoongie, sakit!"

Pekikan keras Junsu membuat keduanya menjadi sorotan, Jaejoong berdehem kikuk, "Mian, sunbae, temanku ini memang suka berteriak." ujarnya lucu, mata bulatnya kini bersiborok dengan sepasang mata musang yang terlihat tajam. Remaja manis itu meneguk ludah kasar, sial, itu Jung Yunho, ketua Osis yang bisu.

Ups, maaf, bukan bisu, tapi tak pernah bicara. Yang Jaejoong dengar dari gosip, namja tampan itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya, jikapun ada yang bertanya sesuatu ataupun mengajaknya berbicara, hanya akan dijawab dengan gumaman pelan. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gugup, aishh, kenapa sunbaenya itu masih saja menatapnya eoh.

"Yahh! Kau pikir aku apa, eoh!" Jaejoong berjengit saat dengan tiba-tiba Junsu berdiri dengan menggebrak meja mereka. Gawat, Jaejoong lupa jika sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat sensitive jika diledek. "Mianhe, Suie. Aku tidak bermaksud, uunhh."

Satu kelas, termasuk barisan anggota Osis yang masih setia berdiri didepan kelas, memekik gemas dalam hati saat melihat betapa lucunya Jaejoong saat ini. Remaja manis itu bergelayut manja dilengan Junsu, dengan mata bulat yang dibuat berkaca-kaca dan bibir plumpnya yang mempout imut. "Kyaaaa, imutnya!" pekik Junsu heboh, menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang tampak gembil. Entah, bagaimana bisa remaja cantik ini memiliki tuuh kurus, namun pipi yang gembil. Mungkin saat makan, semua nutrisinya lari kearah pipi, bukan perut atau bagian tubuh lainnya.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Semua menahan nafas saat sosok ketua Osis, Jung Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah bangku Jaejoong. Bahkan Junsu menghentikan kegiatan mencubiti pipi Jaejoong karena takut, ia sampai lupa dengan keberadaan anggota Osis karena rasa gemasnya pada sahabatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, ani ?"

Suara namja tampan itu terdengar berat, serak namun seksi disaat yang bersamaan, membuat semua yang mendengar suara namja tampan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya terkesima begitu saja. Menatap penuh puja sosok yang diidolakan semua siswa, sosok yang menjadi incaran, rebutan kalangan siswi-siswi dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga.

"Ne." cicit Jaejoong takut, ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin perlahan meluncur dari pelipisnya. Semakin gugup saat namja tampan yang berdiri menjulang disampingnya tengah melirik ponsel miliknya yang masih menampilkan aplikasi game kesukaannya. Sialan.

" _HeroKim_ , eh?"

Jaejoong mengerjabkan kedua mata bulatnya bingung, ia berdelusi atau memang ia melihat Yunho menyeringai padanya. "Ne, sunbae ?"

...

...

...

"Aku _Uknow_tampan_ , salam kenal. Dan aku menyukaimu sebagai Kim Jaejoong." 

END

ini oneshoot, ingat.

Ceritanya gak nyambung, gak lucu, boring dlllllllll...

nulisnya karena aku tergila-gila sama ML, LOL


End file.
